<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Redo by LilAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813179">The Redo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnimal/pseuds/LilAnimal'>LilAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dumbledore Bashing, I’m bad at tags, Lords of Wizengamot, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Weasley Bashing, plz don’t judge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnimal/pseuds/LilAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own Harry Potter and this is my first time doing this if you want another chapter please comment below and show support</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lets try again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own Harry Potter and this is my first time doing this if you want another chapter please comment below and show support</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1- Let’s try again</p><p> </p><p>They all sat and watched as Azkaban fell to the fires, the last great stronghold, the last hope, for the world. Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin-Black-Potter hugged his wife, Hermione Slytherin-Black-Potter formerly Granger close to his chest. Next to them were their only companions and equals, Neville Gryffindor-Lovegood-Longbottom and his Wife, Luna Gryffindor-Lovegood-Longbottom. Harry had done everything he could to prolong the end. He mastered the Deathly Hallows, He mastered wandless and silent casting, he was a master of runes, transfigurations, charms, potions, and everything in between, but it had not been enough. The Statute of Secrecy fell in the early 2000’s due to a small band of muggleborn rebels that tried to integrate the muggles with the wizarding community without permission from the ministry; the fallout was what triggered the war. The muggles bombed Diagon Alley within a week after finding the rune stones, with the help of a captured unspeakable, that had kept it hidden for so long. Various wizarding sites for the next year and a half fell before the Wizengamot Lords could arrange an army with the knowledge and capabilities to fight the muggle weapons. On top of the war, the Dark Lords of the Wizengamot turned wands against the Light Lords in the middle of a Wizengamot session due to a vicious argument on how to deal with the muggle threats, and many Lords lost their lives that day. Nuclear weapons changed the face of the world four years into the war, millions of muggles murdered by wizards that stole nuclear bombs, most of the wizards that died in the retaliation were women and children stashed away from the war in iceland. Harry Potter, head auror, lord of three noble houses was on the front lines within two weeks of the war starting. By his side were his trusted brothers, in all but blood Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. After the fall of Voldemort and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Harry got back together with Ginny, at least that was until he discovered the love potions keyed to her in a hidden cupboard. Ron and Hermione had broken up a few weeks earlier on friendly terms after realizing that they just weren't meant for eachother. However as Harry sought comfort in the arms of his best friend a small magic bond formed between the two of them. After weeks of research they found the answer in the Potter library, A soul bond, a bond of love blessed by magic and fate, had formed and it opened so many possibilities for the two of them. Between mental communication, shared knowledge, and a major magic booster, the two had become a powerhouse. Ron, having become an auror and obtained his N.E.W.T’s, joined the war effort after Harry had come to him for help. Neville, being a beast of a man at the end of his growth spurt also was a powerhouse on his own,and due to the soul bond he had formed with his moon angel, Luna Lovegood, the seer and soul speaker. The war took a toll on their mental states twisting their minds and killing their souls. Ron died three months after joining the war, a grenade took off his leg, Harry sat there with him for a couple minutes as he bled out, unable to do anything as Ron died in his arms. The magical explosion caused by his grief ended the battle they had been fighting. Having retreated from island to island through the pacific and atlantic the wizards had been forced into their last stronghold, Azkaban. The wizards and Witches of the world prepared their last great defence to try and hold out against the muggles. When it happens though there were no bombs, no great flashes of light, or explosions just a wave of bodies with knives and swords and weapons of physical nature. The rows of bodies fell before the wands of the mighty wizards and witches but it was not enough, within a couple hours the last wands fell and the great fortress of Azkaban went up in flames. A couple miles away they watched. Luna had seen the fall and so they had taken measures to ensure victory, seeing it was time the four friends gathered around a small rune sequence on the ground. The chanting rose into the night, rising and falling, rising and falling, as the four poured their magic into the runes finally as it seemed they would not have enough power, as the very last drop of magic was drained from their cores, a portal formed hovering just above the runes. The air around the portal was slightly distorted and it seemed to pull at what was left of what the four called souls. “When will we appear” asked Harry in a voice that seemed to carry the weight of a mountain behind it. “Just before first year comes” the soft dreamy voice from Luna. “Don’t forget we will be on a time schedule, as soon as we appear the charms on Harry will alert Dumbldore that something is amidst.” Hermionie said in her smooth flowing alto voice. “Together we will change this” came the deep baritone voice from the mountain that is Neville. “Then let's try again, shall we” was the last thing Harry said before he jumped into the portal. One by one they followed him down into the flow of time and back, back to the beginning to fix it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Base of operations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please continue to show support and I will continue to release more chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two- Base of operations</p><p>In four spots on the great island of Britain, small portals open up into existence. A ghost of a human drops out of each of these portals and seems to sink into the bodies below them. These bodies proceed to stand and stretch, almost in sinc, before turning in place and disappearing with a small pop. On a small almost invisible island in the Atlantic, four pops sound off as the bodies come into existence. Harry Potter, Lord of three noble houses and his wife Hermionie Granger join up and hug each other, the exact same thing happening across from them as Neville Longbottom meets his wife Luna Lovegood with a warm embrace. As the four gather round in a circle to remove the core bonds they had placed on each other to mask their return, they all take a second to look at themselves and the others in their younger bodies. “We need to fix your malnutrition and stunted growth” Hermionie says regarding Harry with a sharp eye “and I would love to pay your ‘relatives’, she says with air quotes, a visit”. “That can wait til later, we have a different job to do right now” came Harry’s reply. The four of them started to weave their enchantments, they needed to protect this island far better than what it was protected now. As they weaved their blood magic around the island they also stimulated the plant growth on it so as to support the wards. When they were done the island was erased from all memory except theirs. One reason they hadn't done this during the war is because only those that helped cast the spell could remember the place, this was not the fidelius as there was no secret to share, it was just gone erased from memory permanently.  Next they started their alchemic transformation, removing literal tons of dirt and stone leveling and reforming the very land itself. Hours passed before they could actually start to shape their soon to be base of operations, molding an entire castle out of nothing on a roughly five square mile island was hard and they could only get the base and underground part done before they had to stop. “We wield the power of a minor deity yet this is all we can manage” came the squeaky preteen voice of Neville, before he frowned and started complaining under his breath about hating being a child again. “Don't worry my sweet mountain you get to start courting me all over again” the sweet, innocent voice of Luna replied, making Neville blush. “We need to go fix our lordships and redo inheritance tests at gringotts” Hermione says repeating the list that she had memorised before they left. “We have some time before we can work again so let's go” came Harry’s reply. Four pops sound off and the island quiets down once more as plant life starts to sprout from the thin layer of soil they spread across the surface of the island. In Diagon Alley four pops announce the arrival of the group as they appear on the steps of the goblin bank. The four ascend the steps and cross the threshold even as the guards stationed outside give them blood thirsty grins. As they approach the counter the goblin there looks down on them but dismisses them as they are clearly not old enough to do business. The four look at each other and grin, they turn back to the goblin and in perfect gobbledegook start talking about how much gold they must have in their vaults. After the goblin starts and looks at them in surprise he asks “what may I help you with” in gobbledegook just to see if they actually understood. The one in front though shorter than the two behind him replies in english “we are here for inheritance tests”. Very well replies the goblin “I am griphook, please follow me” having switched back to english. As the four are led beneath the back, miles away, machines are whirling and blowing steam in an office high in hogwarts. Dumbledore, supreme mugwump, Chief warlock, Order of Merlin first class, and Headmaster of Hogwarts looks down upon the machines with worry. His master plan ‘the greater good’ appeared to be in danger, his pawn had disappeared! Dumbledore though he was the next merlin, in his mind he could do no wrong and was the epiphany of perfection. He had gotten the highest marks on his O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts than anyone had in the past century and had defeated Gerald Grindalwald single handedly, obtaining the elder wand in the process. He groomed the next dark lord into rise and had set the self styled voldemort up to fail. That is until the stupid halfblood dabbled in forgotten magics and had split his soul making himself basiclly immortal. Then on top of that the damned prophecy came into existence basically stating no matter how much more powerful he was than voldemort he would never defeat him. So Dumbledore devised a cunning plan to take the chosen of the prophecy and raise them to be weak and malleable. He could then use them to defeat the dark lord and take the credit for himself by killing the stupid brat. He had ensured that when voldemort had picked the potter boy both his parents died so as to allow him to seal the will and hide the boy away. The boy would be raised by his abusive muggle relatives and be waiting for someone to save him, then Dumbledore would swoop in and save the day being a grandfather figure and help guild the boy into trusting and relying on him. BUT HE WAS GONE! Dumbledore started breaking the little objects only for them to repair themselves and be destroyed again. Eventually he calmed down and started to think rationally, he had to find the boy and get him back to his relatives. Yes that's how he would proceed the boy would obviously have no were to go so he would probably send a house elf to find him. He was such a genius. Back at the bank, the four time-travelers were in separate rooms and getting drops of blood taken and put on golden pieces of parchment. Harry Potter smiled as is info came in  </p><p>        Harry Slytherin-Black-Potter<br/>
Marriage contracts- None<br/>
Wife- Hermione nee Granger<br/>
Lordships available<br/>
Slytherin- right of conquest<br/>
Black- made heir by incarcerated lord<br/>
Potter- last of line<br/>
Age- 32<br/>
Born- July 31st 1980<br/>
Gifts- None</p><p>The goblin in charge of the test feighted. Meanwhile in another room down the hall a similar thing was happening to Hermione </p><p>Hermione Slytherin-Black-Potter nee Granger<br/>
Marriage contracts- None<br/>
Husband- Harry Potter<br/>
Lordships available<br/>
Hufflepuff- squib line<br/>
Age- 33<br/>
Born- September 19 1979<br/>
Gifts- None<br/>
The goblin here looked at the sheet with concern and started calling up the chain of leadership for help. Luna got her results </p><p>Luna Lovegood-Longbottom<br/>
Marriage contracts- None<br/>
Husband- Neville Longbottom<br/>
Lordships available<br/>
Ravenclaw- Direct ancestor<br/>
Lovegood- Direct ancestor<br/>
Age- 31<br/>
Born- February13 1981<br/>
Gifts- Seer<br/>
Soul manipulator </p><p>The goblin there also started calling up the chain with fear written all over his pointy face. Neville was probably the least and most exciting of all of them</p><p>        Neville Lovegood-Longbottom<br/>
Marriage contracts- None<br/>
Wife- Luna Lovegood<br/>
Lordships available<br/>
Longbottom- Direct ancestor<br/>
Gryffindor- Direct ancestor<br/>
Age-32<br/>
Born- July 30 1980<br/>
Gifts- Natural Animagus </p><p>The goblin looking at the sheet looked concerned at the sheet and went to inform someone higher in the chain. Thirty minutes later all four were sitting before the King of the goblins, Ragnok. Guards surrounded them on all sides with spears enchanted to pierce even the strongest of magic shields pointed at them. “Please inform us as to the circumstances in which you have come to be at this point in time” asked Ragnok fully expecting them to resist questioning. “The world ended for the magical kind, as a result we were forced to take drastic measures” came Harry’s reply. “The muggles slaughtered us and eventually our last stronghold fell; we felt we had no choice but to try again”. How? Asked Ragnok not fully understanding “Old magic, dark costly and terrible magic” Harry clarified. What cost? Ragnok asks, clearly annoyed. Harry smirks “nothing for us we got a couple blessings from some of the powers higher up in the chain, everyone else though a small portion of their magic which would regenerate over the next year or so was taken to power the spell at the two points in time”. The king looks shocked switching between looking at each of the four of them. You meet the higher powers? He asks in a whisper. Harry smirks again “it helps when you are the master of one”. Ragnok pales, “Death” he whispers, it's not a question. A shadow seems to detach from Harry and rises from the floor slowly taking shape in the form of a skeleton, a hood and cloak forms around it and a scythe appears in its hand. The temperature drops and goblins back up in terror. A hissing, cold voice comes out from under the hood “Yessssss” it asks. Harry smiles. Forty minutes later the group was back on their island working to finish their masterpiece. Moving the last of the materials even as their properties changed. The last stone forms and falls into place the group, completely exhausted, collapses on the ground and rests. Harry Slytherin-Black-Potter, master of death and husband to hermione granger, fell asleep knowing that they were safe in their base of operations and that this was the beginning of the changing of the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lets spice things up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the continued support and please feel free to comment below on how I can improve, enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3- Let's spice things up </p><p>The four parted ways at day break so as to get those who had families back home. Hermionie’s parents were obliviated for the course of time she was gone, Luna told her dad a fantasmic story about nargles, and Neville “fell asleep in the greenhouse”. Harry wasn’t missed and made up a story about falling asleep at the park and received a “minor” beating for it from his uncle. As Harry sat in his cupboard, healing the lashings left on his back from the belt, he reviewed his mental list of things to set up before he got to hogwarts. He knew for a fact that he would end up in slytherin, but how to write it off? He sat there contemplating how to do this. After an hour of this he finally came up with a simple, straight up, and innocent story. He doesn't trust anyone and the first friend to introduce themselves went to slytherin. The only thing he now needed was for the first person to introduce themselves to actually go to slytherin the amusing part was he had just the person, a certain rich spoiled stuck up blond. Time passes and the four have started training their bodies and magic as well as integrating their old cores with their new cores. Wandless magic passes under the radar, it's the reason the obliviators squad needs to be summoned by a witch or wizard with a wand, and as such their already precision casting gets sharper. More time passes and the morning of which his letter will arrive is finally here. As he wakes up to his aunt screaming at him to get up and make breakfast he knows its time, time to get revenge for the years of abuse he has suffered. He sends a mental message to Hermionie and knows she will pass the message on. Harry gets up and out of the cupboard, it had become too small for him to live in so he put expansion charms on it with illusions to make it look normal. Harry makes pancakes with bacon and eggs for breakfast and speeds it up with magic when the dursleys aren't looking. He hears the mail drop through the door and goes to retrieve it. Just like last time Dudley takes his letter and makes a huge show of it leading to his uncle burning it. This time though as his uncle puts it into the fire Harry just summons it to his outstretched hand. His uncle gets so purple in the face that Harry can't take it and bursts out laughing. There is a knock at the door at that very second and his uncle smooths out his shirt and calms his color changing features. When he opens the door though not one word leaves his mouth. The whale starts moving backwards without moving a muscle and is set in the middle of the living room. Then out of nowhere three children appear, Harry’s aunt screams and faints as Dudley tries to make a break for his room only to find he is moving through the air, floating just off the ground. Harry puts a body bind on his aunt and rennervates her. At first she is disoriented but that quickly fades as panic sets in. Harry squats in front of his aunt “you have no idea how long i’ve waited to do this” he says. ‘Imperio’, Petunia had a floating feeling before reality crashed around her, she watched her own body get up and head toward the kitchen after setting a pot on the stove to boil water she grabs a knife and makes her way back into the living room. Dudley watches his mom approach with fear, The knife cut into his hand and removed his fingers one by one, the pain was unbearable but for some reason his body wouldn't let him slip into unconsciousness, When petunia was done watching herself cut the fingers from her sons hand, she finally realized that she had blood all over her face from her son. She couldn't do anything though as her body went back into the kitchen and dropped the fingers in the boiling water. After washing her hands and adding spices to the pot, she strains the materials and takes one of the fingers. She watches in horror as she starts to eat it and one by one eats all five fingers after that she cleans up and goes to the bedroom. She takes the knife with her she realizes and again with horror watches as she starts to cut herself taking little chunks of flesh with every cut. All of a sudden she was back in control and felt every bit of pain. Her screams could be heard from down stairs as she fell to the ground and started to bleed out. Dudley felt himself touch the ground and started to run only to feel something under his flesh. He stops and watches in horror as his flesh starts to peel off his body. He starts to cry and realizes he is going to die as his little bit of muscle peels off his body followed by pounds and pounds of fat. Tears fall down what's left of his face and even that falls. When all that's left is the ingredient of the human, piles of bone, fat, muscle, and brain tissue sort themselves into piles. The screaming upstairs stopped and Harry felt the life of his aunt leave her body. He turns slowly to look at the last demon of the house. Vernon is pale and clearly tormented as the full body bind releases the whale falls to the floor and throws up the breakfast Harry made. “He is all yours love” was the last thing Harry said before he disappeared. Two others follow with small pops and just a huge man crying on the floor and a small female child are left in the house. “You deserve worse” was all she said before she cast a simple cutting spell at his throat. As Vernon bled out on the floor, Hermionie disappeared with a small pop to join the others. With no blood relatives left to support the wards around the house they fall. Hundreds of miles away in the headmasters office all the little trinkets and such exploded covering the man in that office in fine bits of dust. Said man just stood there unable to process what had just happened, Everything that would be running through the man’s mind just stopped, the portraits there all watched him as he stood there, also trying to figure out what had just happened. The man seems to shake himself out of his stupor and turns in place disappearing with a small pop. Pop, and the man was staring at the house that was meant to keep his puppet, Dumbledore, the manipulative mastermind that he has decided to go in and look around. He opens the door. And vomits at the sight before him. He moves a small distance away to clear his thoughts and goes to call the aurors when he feels a magic building inside the house with obvious ill intent. Dumbledore apparated away just in time as the house explodes, sending human remains and building material everywhere. Meanwhile in Diagon Alley, Harry feels his spell go off and smirks as he gathers his books and such for school with his friends. Next on his list was to get robes and he knew who would be there because it was as he planned. As Harry stands on his stool and gets measured he hears a ding behind him and watches a familiar boy climb up on the stool next to him. After a minute the boy turns and sticks his hand out “Hello I’m heir malfoy who are you” Harry smiles and takes his hand “ heir potter nice to meet you”. “Are you really? I thought the last potter was Harry Potter and no one has seen him in a decade” said the boy. Harry replies simply “ I am Harry Potter” as he shows his scar “and I was put with my relatives for most my life”. “Well would you like to be friends?” asks Malfoy, “Sure” Harry says. Much better than last time is what Harry thinks as he finishes measurements, “see you are hogwarts” calls Malfoy as Harry walks out. Next stop a wand. AS Harry walks into Ollivanders wand shop, he realizes something. “Who might we have here? Ah, Harry Potter, yes I remember selling wands to your parents, Your father was 11 inches with mahogany for a wood, dragon heartstring for a core, phliable, and excellent for transfiguration. Your mother was 10 and ¼ inches, willow with a unicorn hair core, was very swishy and excellent for charms. What can I help you with today besides the obvious” Harry smiled “you are the champion of magic, that's why you have lived so long, I am a champion as well of a different power i'm sure you can see. I have a wand already but it is another's possession so I need a replacement until I can claim what is mine” Ollivander smiled and bowed his head “champion of death it is good to see you again, I remember through all the time lines and I am aware of what occured last time. Here you go” he says as he hands over the wand from last time, 11 inches long made of holly, and a phoenix feather core. “Thank you for your time,'' Harry says as he pays and leaves. Harry meets up with his friends and they hop to their fortress to relax for the rest of the day. Dumbledore was panicking, someone has taken Harry and has shown no intent toward what they would do with him. Severus has confirmed that he hasn't heard from Voldemort but he couldn't think of who else could have the power to not only find Harry but snatch him from right under his nose. He was Merlin reincarnate for crying out loud how has he been out powered and out played? How? Harry Potter layed down to rest knowing tomorrow would bring so many more adventures. The last thought that passed through his head as he fell asleep was that it is indeed time to spice things up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy, again I obviously don't own this and as such feel free to comment and such about it, however please don't use this story for money and such, I am putting my own time and such into it. That said enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4- The sorting</p><p>Harry Potter was preparing for the long train ride to Hogwarts, the robes he was wearing were acromantula silk and embroidered with fine gold and silver, this was to be his first big introduction to the world and he planned to take it by the horns so to speak and steer the opinions of hundreds of thousands of people both at hogwarts and in the wizarding community at large. Hermione Granger knew what she was about to was wrong, but with the life she had ahead of her there was just no place for people as vulnerable as her parents, for the second time in her life she whispers the dreader word ‘Obliviate’ at her parents and made them forget all about her. As she left her house and family for the last time her husband apperates right in front of her and took her in his arms, she burst into tears on his shoulder. As she stood there crying in his arms he whispered to her, promises of the future, promises of love and affection. Eventually she stopped crying, she gave Harry one last squeeze before letting go, as she straightened her clothes and got her luggage ready, Harry saw a change in her eyes, where there was sadness there was now  determination, where there was innocents there was now grace and darkness, The Hermione he had known that was shaped by war and death had truly dominated the small innocent soul that was the twelve year old child. It hurt that she would never be an innocent child again but he knew it was for the best. “Time to go” He said as he offered his arm, she took it and seemed to hesitate before the determination came back “lets go” is all she said. Pop, a tight tube squeezing around them, light, Pop, they were here. Platform 9 and ¾, The Hogwarts express sat before them in all her glory and shine, people milled about and greeting could be heard all around them. “Harry” came a call behind them and as the two turned they saw Neville and Luna approaching. As the two girls give quick hugs and the two brothers clasp their wrists, they hear the train give the five minute whistle. Time to grab a cabin. As the four get their stuff set on the overhead compartment a familiar figure bursts into the cabin. All Harry got was a burst of red hair before he heard his poor dead friend's voice. “Hello, I’m Ronald weasley, I’m looking for Harry Potter and I was told he would be near here” Harry to see what would happen replied “No not us, why what's it to you” Ron looked annoyed for a moment before responding “Dumbledore told me I was supposed to be best mates with him, and that together we would get tons of money,fame,and power” Harry saw red. Hermione asked Ron to please leave as she could tell Harry was going to lose it. When the door shut Hermione put privacy charms around the compartment, “THAT MANIPULATIVE OLD GOAT” Harry potter roared. One of my only friends, someone who I thought of as a brother, I mourned for him when he died! A LIE. He raged and raged with nothing to actually take said rage out on. Fate must have felt bad because at that moment a certain blond figue opened their compartment door and burst in quite rudely. “May you sorry mudbloods please vacate this cabin as your superiors are taking it” came the smug, spoiled voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry smirked, Perfect. The door magically shut behind the brat and the silencing charms went back up, Harry potter started skinning the poor boy with wandless spells sadly knowing that he couldn’t do any lasting damage. An hour later Draco left the compartment confused as he didnt know what he was doing here and there was a gap in his memories, he shrugged it off as boredom and went to go find Pansy. Inside the cabin Harry potter was winding down after exhausting his rage.Everyone else was playing a game of explode snap in the corner and seeing that he was finally done, packed up the game. Luna decided to speak then” lets play a game, a hide and seek game”. “What kind of hide and seek game” Hermione asked. “Hunt the horcrux of course” Luna said with a giggle as though it was the most obvious thing ever. “We all aren't seers though so that puts us at a disadvantage”. Luna giggled “oh well” she said and smirked. “I know where they are though and by extension so does Hermione because we hunted them in the last timeline, you are the only one at a disadvantage” came Harry's response. “Just because you can't share seer visions through your link doesn't mean we can't take advantage of our knowledge” Hermione says with a condescending look. “Five minutes to hogwarts dearys” came from the speaker signaling the imminent arrival to Hogwarts. The four, not caring as they have done it a hundred times before, all get dressed in the cabin. Just like that the four are ready to go. The train pulls into the station and the students all start to unload. As the four get off the train they hear a familiar bellowing and they turn to see the half-giant Hagrid calling “fir’t years, Fir’t years o’er here. No mo’e than four to a boat mind you, do’t wa’t ta end up at da bottom of da lake now”. The four immediately claim their boat and set off to Hogwarts as Hagrid calls “forward”. The mighty castle comes into view a minute or so later and most of the children are stunned, all except four small ‘students’. As the boats pull into a small cove in the cliff face and the students unload before Mrs.Mcgonagall the transfiguration teacher. “I'll take them from here Hagrid” she said before turning and leading them up the stairs and down a hallway to a large double door that the four time-travelers knew to be the great hall. “Please wait here, the sorting will commence shortly” and she slipped into the hall. A familiar redhead could be heard near the back “My brothers said you had to wrestle a troll” he said with pride as though he had figured out what no one else had. Malfoy could be seen with his goons Crab and Goyle bragging about his family tree and how he was guaranteed to go to Slytherin. That's when the ghosts came in, as they flew around the students back and forth; The head ghosts could be seen floating above the chaos, watching four individuals that could be seen watching the ghosts too. The humans shake their heads and put a finger up to their mouths in a universal symbol to keep quiet. The ghosts acnolaged this and started to float among the crowd. The doors opened up and the first years were filed into the giant room. As the children took in the enchanted sky and floating candles, they saw upon an old stool an even older hat. Then before their eyes the hat seemed to rip itself and started to sing. (I hope you don't mind me skipping this but you guys have probably read the song too many times and skip it in most stories, so i'm going to do it for you) As the students get called up and sorted one by one they slowly make their way to the g’s for the first among the small group, “Granger, Hermione” and the girl of a certain emerald eyed boys dreams walks up to the stool and gets the hat placed on her head. A minute later the hat shouts out “Slytherin” and Harry’s heart stops, as the small girl sits among the serpents a wave of discord surges through the table. Next up of the group was Neville and as soon as he sat down the hat shouted “Gryffindor” the boy went and sat with his head held high. Harry was called next and when his name was called whispers rippled around the hall about the-boy-who-lived being at Hogwarts, as the hat was placed on his head he felt the hat enter his mind. ‘What do we have here, another time traveler’ ‘this has certainly been an interesting bunch and I know right where to place you’ thought the hat ‘hold on are you not supposed to weigh our opinions’ though Harry, ‘indeed I am but you are incredibly straightforward and so it had better be’ “Slytherin”. Harry took in the silence and made his way over to the seat next to Hermione. Whispers broke out among the students. A few minutes later the sorting concluded for all but one, “Who might you be dear” asked Mcgonagall “I’m Luna lovegood” she said “I’m not supposed to start til next year but i'm most the way through the first year material and i figured you would make an exception” She smiled. Mrs.Mcgonagall frowned “this is a large claim miss but if you can prove it I'm sure we could work something out. Thirty minutes later Luna came out of the side room with a couple of the teachers and sat on the stool. As the hat was placed on her head it sat there for nearly ten minutes, breaking all sorting records, before finally sighing out loud and saying ever so softly “Gryffindor”. The little girl skipped over to the table and sat by Neville before settling into his side, much to the confusion of those around them. As Dumbledore greeted them and clapped his hands a massive feast appeared, much to the delight of most the students. “A few final words before we start to eat, the forbidden forest is of course forbidden, our caretaker has asked me to tell you that all banned magical items are posted on his door, and finally the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to those who would not like to die a painful gruesome death, Thank you” Dumbeldore sits down and the students begin to eat. “Why did you come here Hermione, you know it will be dangerous” whispered Harry “Because I am heir to Hufflepuff and we are loyal to the bone, knowing where you would go I asked the hat to let me be loyal and help protect you” she replied. Harry sighed “thank you” was whispered, he clearly understood even if he didn’t like it. When the students had finally stopped eating the four houses stood and started making their way to their dorms. As the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons and made it into the common room the perfect made all the first years line up. “We are the proud house of Slytherin, we take pride in our cunning, ambition, and most of all blood purity” at this statement Harry snorted clearly trying to hold back a laugh “Is something wrong Potter?” asked the perfect “Nothing just that i'm friends with two purebloods, i'm a halfblood, and I'm in love with a muggleborn, but other than that nothing”. The Perfect just stared in shock. “Is there a problem” came the snarky voice of professor Snape as he appeared from the shadows in the corner of the common room. “Nothing sir” came the perfect’s reply. “We are a house of unity, all interhouse problems are to be resolved inside this room or in private, outside though we stand united and support each other. If you want retribution for something I don’t care, there is just one rule for this, don’t get caught, got it” the first years for the most part were clearly intimidated and all started nodding their heads “Good, dismissed”. The first years practically ran to the rooms marked for them and all settled in it was one to a room, but that didn't stop Hermione from going to the same room as Harry, he used his power as lord Slytherin to make the room larger and such and once all the stuff was unpacked the two got ready for bed and snuggled next to each other. The last thought to go through Harry’s head was the sorting could have been worse before he fell into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five- First day of classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter five- First day of classes </p><p>Harry wakes up to a small body curled up into his chest, the bush haired child snuggling closer as he shifts. As Harry lays there and thinks about what is happening today, he feels the small body start to stir, he looks down and smiles at the blurry eyed book nerd as she wakes up, thinking about how adorable she is. As she finally wakes up enough to perform basic motor functions she gets up and goes to get around for the day leaving Harry alone to also get around. Once the two are ready the head out to the common room ignoring the snears and mutterings about “filthy mudbloods and blood traitors”. Knowing that they wouldn’t face any problems quite yet the two worked their way to the Great hall for breakfast. As the two sit down and start to dish their food they see two familiar people coming over. “Morning you filthy snakes” Neville said as he approached. “Says the person with the serpentine animaguses” came Hermione’s snarky reply. Neville sits down at Slytherin table, much to the shock of not only the students that were up but also the teachers at the head table, and starts dishing out food for him and Luna. As more students file in and sit you can see the whispers spreading and questions stirring all around. At that particular point a certain blond at the Slytherin table stands up and struts over, “You can’t sit at our table lion, you aren’t welcome” Malfoy said with a superior look. Harry smirks and interrupts before Neville could reply “Actually we invited them over because they are our friends, and being as there is no rule saying they can’t sit here kindly return to your seat and continue to be a good little peacock” As Malfoy went to sit back down clearly down for the moment and muttering something about not being a peacock, Neville quietly says thank you to Harry. They see Professor Snape coming with time tables, as he passes them he notices Neville and Luna “Five points from gryffindor for antagonizing fellow students” He says as he is passing, but Harry stops him “Actually sir, Neville and Luna were invited over here by us and are bothering noone”. Snape turns and narrows his eyes at the four of them “Very well, five points to slytherin for building inter house relationships” he says, stalking off clearly intent to not return gryffindor’s points after throwing Harry and Hermione’s timetables in front of them. The four get a laugh out of antagonizing Snape and his blatant favoritism before Neville and Luna pull out their time tables and the four start to compare. Harry’s and Hermione’s time table said</p><p>First- 7:30- 9:00- Herbology- Monday,Wednesday,Friday<br/>Second-9:10-10:40- Charms- Monday,Tuesday,Thursday<br/>Third-10:50-12:20- History of Magic- Tuesday,Wednesday,Friday<br/>Forth- !2:20-2:00- Lunch- Every day<br/>Fifth- 2:10-3:40- Potions- Monday, Thursday, Friday<br/>Sixth- 3:50-5:20-Transfiguration-Tuesday,Wednesday,Friday<br/>Seventh-5:30-7:00-Defence against the dark arts- Monday,Tuesday,Thursday<br/>Eighth -12:00-1:30- Astronomy- Wednesday,Thursday</p><p>Not too bad Harry notes with a smirk considering he has Snape and Queralmort on the same day. He looks over to compare time tables with Nev and Luna </p><p>First- 7:30- 9:00- Herbology- Monday,Tuesday,Thursday<br/>Second-9:10-10:40- Charms- Tuesday,Thursday,Friday<br/>Third-10:50-12:20- History of Magic- Monday,Wednesday,Friday<br/>Forth- !2:20-2:00- Lunch- Every day<br/>Fifth- 2:10-3:40- Potions- Monday, Thursday, Friday<br/>Sixth- 3:50-5:20-Transfiguration- Monday,Tuesday,,Friday<br/>Seventh-5:30-7:00-Defence against the dark arts- Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday<br/>Eighth -12:00-1:30- Astronomy- Wednesday,Thursday</p><p>Harry raises an eyebrow “They put Gryffendor and Slytherin together a little too much for my liking” is all he comments thinking about the two houses rivalry’s before it's time to head to first class. Harry sits with Hermione, Neville, and Luna in Herbology and zones out as Professor Sprout drones on and on about how important plants were to wizard kind. Hermione of course took notes even if she already knew it all. Next up was charms and to watch Flitwick almost fall off his stack of books multiple times when talking about the fundamentals of charms and how they were one of the four basic forms of magic was almost enough to keep Harry amused, alas instead he pulled out a book on advanced runes and started rereading it. After double charms the two find themselves at the Slytherin table again listening to Neville and Luna talk about their classes so far. “After Herbology we spent some time in the library before heading to History and let me tell you I think us coming back made him even more boring, if that was even possible” “Don’t worry Nev we have potions next, you ready to show up Snape again” Harry said with a smile. Neville sighed, “why not” he said with a resigned tone. The four walked down to the dungeons to find Malfoy in an argument with none other than Weasley “You stole him from us and we want him back, you slimy gits don't deserve to be anywhere near him.” Weasley said only to have Malfoy start talking right after he finished “As if I want that no good boy-who-dreamed near me, you could have him if I had a say, and as for being slimy gits well at least we shower regularly and have the decency to dress in actual cloths” Weasley got incredibly red in the face, almost matching his hair, before shammering out “W- we-well g-guess wh-what at le-least we do don’t wear ma-ma-matching masked and have ma-ma-matching tattoos” from behind him Snape appeared out of seemingly nowhere to say “Ten points from Gryffindor for accusing students of things you don't know anything about” as he opens the door for the students to file in behind him. Once everyone was seated, Nev with Harry and Hermione with Luna, Snape spoke up again “I am here to teach you the fine art of potions, I will teach you to bottle fame, brew luck, and stopper death” Harry laughed. “Ah our newest celebrity” Snape said with a sneer. “Tell me Potter what would I get if I add a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry snickers at the teacher’s predictably “ there are several potions that use that combination Sir, but the most common one is the drought of living death” Snape sneers “ Where would I find a Bezoar Mister Potter?” “ Well Sir, I believe that you would have one in the first aid kit as it cures most poisons but if your talking naturally then in the stomach of a goat, Sir” Snape it turning colors in the face at this point wanting to take points but knowing it’s his own house. “ Pray tell me then Potter what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane is? Harry bursts out laughing and in between breaths he manages “ A sixth year question, gasp, oh no how could, gasp, I ever know the , gasp, answer. After a minute of calming himself, Snape sneers at him “well Potter do you know or not” “Sir they are the same plant also going by aconite” Potter says with a smirk. Snape is at this point shaking in rage and barks at everyone else “ Well, why are you all not writing this down” and stalks to his desk. After the end of potions class the group makes their way to DADA to suffer through a repeat of po-po-poor stuttering Quirrel and his horrendous teaching skills. After that horrible period the group gets around to eating at dinner this time sitting at the gryffindor table. The group had no sooner sat down when they heard whispers spreading across the table “Evil snakes” “Good for nothing death eaters in training”. The group just chatted amongst themselves until they heard footsteps behind them and Harry turned around on the bench to intercept whoever it was. Not to disappoint was one first year red-head weasley ¨Have you come to join us lions¨ he says smuggly ¨did you learn you weren't a slimy snake after all and came to join the good guys¨. Harry sighs internally, he couldn't even get the first day of school off from this child. ¨for your information I'm a Slytherin through and through and I have made a few friends there, thank you very much. If you could leave me alone to talk to my friends that would be much appreciated¨. The red-head stands there fish opening and closing like a fish, his face slowly getting as red as his hair, after a minute he suddenly gets very angry and spits out viciously ¨You are a disgrace to your parents, you think they would accept you as a snake, you disgrace us all, nothing but a new deatheater to kiss the hem of you-know-who¨ He turns and start to storm out of the hall, as well as a first year can manage,with a silent hall watching him before Snape calls out ¨Mr. Weasely, I believe that is two hundred points from Gryffindor and two months of detention with me, thank you.¨ Even Professor Mcgonagall seemed to agree with this even if it put her house with almost no chance of getting the cup. Dinner ended uneventfully after that and the group headed back to their separate dorms for the night. As Harry stepped into the common room he saw Malfoy standing in the middle of the room and heard him loud;y comment about ¨Putting that brat of a half-blood and his filthy mudblood whore in their place¨ Harry sighed out loud this time as he was hoping for about a week of peace before dealing with this. He walks in and stands in front of Malfoy expectantly. ¨There you are, you filthy half-blood, what do you think you are doing hanging out with blood traitors at dinner, huh, or having your filthy mudblood whore follow you around all day. You are a disgrace Potter, it's wizards like you that bring our society down¨. Harry just stood there waiting. ¨Malfoy seeing nothing coming out of him thought he had won and smuggly said ¨What's wrong Potter finally sees how far you have fallen from the pureblood ranks ….….¨ Malfoy's eyes widened comically when he could no longer make sound. Harry sighed out loud again, ¨You are all children, You do not realize that you are toeing a very dangerous line and I thought I would be able to tolerate it¨ He takes a breath ¨Unfortunately for you I can´t so let me make one very simple demonstration about the power I wield. Draco very suddenly started to shake before his arm bent backwards at the directly opposite angle it was supposed to. The room could see Malfoy´s mouth open but no sound came out as his face contorted in pain. Harry merely started to laugh as he froze the room with a sweep of his hand. He pointed at Draco and that's when it started. His limbs began to twist and turn at odd angles. Where there were joints you could hear popping as things moved around even if they weren't supposed to, but where there weren't  joints, that was truly sickening as you could see and hear the bones as they cracked and bent. Malfoy's Jaw dislocated itself at one point before forcing itself back into place. Tears streamed down his face as he hovered just off the ground as his legs had joined the twisting and breaking. Everyone in the room was frozen watching the horror show before Harry turned it up a notch and started ripping chunks out of Malfoy´s skin, blood started to pool on the floor and quickly started spreading. Skin turned white due to lack of blood and you could see bone at some points before that too would break. You could hear people throwing up and smell the stench of vomit and bodily fluids as people started relieving themselves on their own bodies. About ten minutes into this Malfoy suddenly stopped moving, just hovering there before the blood started to seep back into his body. People watched as the blood and skin flew from the floor as Malfoy started to become recognizable again. After about thirty seconds Malfoy was whole again. The room felt themselves unfreeze and after some stumbling and more heaving. They all turned to look at the tiny first year. ¨h... ha…. ha..how¨  shammered out a fourth year ´Marcus Flint’ Harry´s brain supplied, before he smiled viciously ¨Magic¨ he hissed  in parseltongue. Laughing as Marcus paled further that should be possible. Harry suddenly looked up at the time. ¨ahhh it's almost ten O´Clock, everyone better be off to bed¨ he says, sounding very chiper. He walks to his dorm room with a quiet Hermione following. Right as he reaches the door, he turns back around ¨If anything that has happened tonight gets to anyone not in this room there will be consequences, oh and someone better help Malfoy to bed pointing to the unconscious form on the ground.¨ Shutting the door behind him, he turns to face Hermione throwing up privacy charms as he did. Hermione had a single tear running down her face and was clearly thinking. Harry opened his mouth to speak when he was suddenly tackled onto his bed and pinned by a very complex binding spell. He laughed as he shook the spell off and shot some petrifying spells toward the little body that was running across the room. She jumped nimbly over them before turning and unleashing a chain of spells some of which , he saw, could be quite deadly. He countered all of them with one flick of his wand and slashed his wand toward the ceiling plunging the room into darkness. He immediately dropped to the ground and spread a vast web of tripping charms across the floor. He silenced his breathing and listened carefully when suddenly a chain of spells rained down from above. He rolled across the floor under his web and canceled the darkness. He looks around only to have to duck a less than a second later, he does a forward roll to put distance between him and any more spells, turning as he does so, finding his target. Hermione was hanging from the ceiling with what he assumed was sticking charmes on her feet and she was smiling down at him, her hair framing her face perfectly, lips shining with just the right amount of red in them so kissable and beautiful, He goes to take a step toward her when her smile suddenly takes a vicious edge SHIT, he dodged to the left breaking free of the seduction spell that she must have tagged him with in the dark, a very dark limb rending spell just missing him. He laughed with her as they traded spells from their vast reservoir of knowledge. The duel lasted a couple hours and left the two just a little out of breath.At just passed one in the morning the two curl up on Harry´s bed a perfectly normal room greeting them, even if it was in shambles minutes ago. Hermione snuggles into his side and sighs contently, ¨I was wondering if I was the one to need to teach Draco a lesson¨ she says, giggling into his chest. <br/>People who would walk in on them would have thought them crazy talking about what happened so casually but, the war left scars on them and their morals, twisting them more than a little.</p><p>    Harry smirking, laughs, and starts to think out loud. ¨First year in control of Slytherin, Snape will be choking in the morning¨ They share a laugh and close their eyes because tomorrow would be another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I know I said I would update this last week but some school problems came up that needed solving I thank you all for the patience and I’ll update as soon as possible</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>